1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for detachably connecting or attaching a utensil to a rim of a container. With the detachable connection of this invention, a utensil can be attached, detached and used, and then re-attached to the rim of a container, all in an aesthetically pleasant manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional apparatuses exist for attaching eating utensils to plates, panels and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,245 teaches a combination food container and utensil in which the utensil is outlined by slits in the utensil material. The eating utensil is integrally constructed with sheet material of a panel by a pair of opposed, relatively short, frangible tabs. The tabs provide a bridge which interconnects the utensil with the panel. The utensil is accessed by applying pressure to the projecting ends of the utensil to cause the tabs to break. It is apparent that once the utensil is detached with respect to the panel and the tabs are broken, the utensil cannot be re-attached to the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,033 teaches a set of eating utensils for children. The eating utensils are attached to a plate. A toy figure is attached to the plate. The plate has pegs for mounting a spoon, fork or knife, each of which has an identical or complementary toy figure removably attached to the handle of the spoon, fork or knife. The handle of the utensil has a hole into which the peg fits so that the utensil can be attached to the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,779 and U.S. Pat. No. 217,632 disclose utensils having breakable bridges or necks for attaching an eating utensil to a main tray part. The utensils are supported by projections which have narrow plastic bridges that can be easily broken by a user. The plastic bridges are relatively small in cross section so as to permit easy fracturing by the user. The utensils taught by such patents cannot be re-attached to the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,969 discloses a table setting device wherein utensils are positioned within compartments separated by dividing walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,976 also teaches a table setting device in which multiple table place settings are attached or mounted to a roll of flexible material. Each section is separated from each other by perforations, for removal of one or more place settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,702 discloses a combination picnic tray and platter wherein the tray is divided into various compartments. Each corresponding compartment accepts a drinking container, a knife, a fork, a spoon or a napkin.
It is apparent from such prior patents that there exists a need for an apparatus in which a utensil, such as an eating utensil, can be detachably connected or attached to a container in a re-usable fashion.